(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a feed tank for use in a high-pressure system and to a method for the simultaneous high-pressure and temperature treatment of a foodstuff in a high-pressure vessel.
(2) Description of Related Art
The high-pressure treatment of foodstuffs of any kind has been known for a long time and is used for the gentle preservation of the foodstuffs on an industrial basis. A high-pressure treatment of foodstuffs at simultaneously increased temperatures allows the sterilization of foodstuffs within a shortest period.
The production of selected foodstuffs, e.g. certain sausage and meat products such as scalded sausage, meat jellies and cooked-cured products or animal food requires, in addition to the high-pressure treatment, a thermal treatment to obtain a desired solid consistency and/or a taste typical for the product (e.g. cooked flavor).
In order to be capable of performing temperature-supported pasteurization and sterilization processes, viz. high-pressure and simultaneous temperature treatments, in a high-pressure system the high-pressure systems have to be constructed such that the pressure medium in the high-pressure vessel and the wall of the high-pressure system can be cooled and heated systematically. For example, the high-pressure vessels are equipped with a temperature control jacket which ensures an operation in a temperature range of −10 to 95° C. The temperature control of the pressure medium in these temperature/high-pressure systems is realized by means of high-pressure heat exchangers.
Commercial standard systems are currently not adapted for a specific homogeneous temperature control. It follows that it is impossible to perform a temperature-supported, respectively temperature control supported pasteurization and sterilization process in a standard high-pressure system without making a number of alterations to the system.